


A Hunter For His Thoughts

by BriannaNicole



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Negan POV First Person, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaNicole/pseuds/BriannaNicole
Summary: While waiting to ambush Rick and his group on their way to The Hilltop Negan does some thinking. About his dick and Daryl's relationship with Rick. Then he thinks about his dick. Again.





	A Hunter For His Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I came up with after work this morning. I blame it on work exhaustion and I'm not sorry lol. Negan is his usual asshole-ish self in this one so beware.

I hate my dick. It empties too quickly. Especially when I think of him. Can hardly get any sleep for jerkin' it till I'm about raw. I want that dark haired hunter, each long strand as dark as wet wood, week old blood. My men gave me a shitty ass picture they took of the hunter and some uppity lookin' dude with overgrown curls standing close beside him. In his hand rests a shiny pistol, the thing looks like it would do some real damage. I'll be sure to take possession of that pretty thing. 

They were deep in conversation but that isn't what caught my eye. Aside from the rough beauty of the hunter, they way they stood so close; the way the hunter's hand rests on his leader's lower back. I know love when I see it. I can tell by the bile rising in my throat that they have deeper feelings than friendship. 

I hate that shit. So fuckin' pointless. Weakness. 

I later found out who the leader is. Rick. Sounds too much like prick to me, which makes me laugh. And I love to laugh. I haven't found the hunter's name yet, he doesn't talk much, seems a little off to me. A quiet, dumb animal. My resources tell me they're plannin' an attack against me. Good, I hate boredom. I want some more fun in my life, want that hunter bouncin' on my dick instead of his. Give him the pounding he deserves. 

But anyway, I love my dick, with its curved girth and uncut impressive length. What would you expect from an overly handsome man such as myself? My wives don't complain the smart whores that they are. They know to shut the fuck up, open up and take whatever the fuck I give em'. I mean, hey, there's only so much time I can spend on one cunt, or two -usually two-. Damn, after a while they all feel the same. 

But I know he'll feel different. Just lookin' at them diamonds he's got for eyes lets me know he's special, mentally and otherwise. The sharp angle of his chin, dappled with just the right amount of scruff. The mole over his lip. _Mmm _. His muscles, bulging, thick, and corded. Broad shoulders that would look lovely with rope wrapped tightly around them. There's not an ounce of fat under his sleeveless button-down. A sinful serving of tight, sweet ass.__

__How can someone so dumb look so fuckable?_ _

__My cock is calculating, doing the fuckin' math on what it would take to break that pussy of a boyfriend he has. Rick -prick- which ever. That hunter follows his 'leader' every step of the way. Rick says jump, he says how high. Rick says kill, he asks how many. It's goddamn pathetic but could prove to be useful if used correctly. I doubt that hunter thinks much outside of what his master wants. And that's exactly what Rick The Prick thinks he is. The master. Everyone's go-to guy. It will be easy breaking him in, might even make him work for me. Give me all the shit he owns and so...so much more. Hm. That's a fun thought._ _

__Rick and 'his hunter' -as I've heard him be called- don't even keep their shit private. I've always been half a fag but I keep that shit secret. Turns some of the wives on, you see, makes em wetter than what they usually are. Sorry excuses of flesh, all of em. Then some of em are nothing but dry holes regardless, screaming no and actin' like it's a chore to lay under me. They just won't understand the privilege they have. They're so goddamn ungrateful and it pisses me the fuck off._ _

__But yeah, this dick here -I'm pointin' at it- ya just can't see it. This dick here is ready for...fucks his name? Dude with the nice ass hiding behind that crossbow like it's his fuckin' lifeline. I want me a piece of that. Want the whole fucking thing if I had my way and _trust _me I always get my way.___ _

____I'd take the hunter'ss ass over a sandwich any day. But he's so far up Rick's ass he won't see me comin'. Literally. I like fuckin' in the same fashion I live by. Surprise._ _ _ _

____You can call it what ya want but I want that fine ass gruntin' man strung out on my cock. Spread out like a motherfucking feast on my bed. By the time I'm done I won't need any restraints, anything to keep him in place. I'll pry that pretty mouth open, see how many words he really knows._ _ _ _

____Yep. My dick will leave him drippin', layin' in his own mess. I don't do that cutesy after care shit. That shits for complete fags, the ones callin' themselves 'in love'. Kissin' and shit. Me and love don't go in the same sentence, the New Order won't allow it. I will. Shut. That. Shit. Down. You hear me?_ _ _ _

____The hunter will be mine. Soon enough. My men caught sight of him and his group tramplin' through the woods about 30 minutes ago, making their way towards The Hilltop. They've got some bitch on a stretcher, the panic painted on their faces is better than cold beer before the world became mine._ _ _ _

____They just don't know. They can't even _begin _to imagine the hurt they're in for.___ _ _ _

______Shit, I might just line em all up, kill one or two of them...yeah two, and fuck that pretty hunter in front of his sniveling boyfriend. Get my cock nice and fuckin' wet...bloody, whichever. There's no life if there's not blood being shed and he will shed it. Whether he comes or not makes no difference but I will. I always fuckin' do._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Oh look, here they come now! Right where I want em'. Looks like I'm gettin' _real _fuckin' lucky tonight!___ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Little pigs...little pigs. Come to Daddy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They can scream, they can cry. Hell, they'll all be doing it by the time I'm done._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. Thank you and let me know what you think.


End file.
